I Gave You My Heart
by bassam
Summary: James finally gets Lily to go out with him during the most magical time of the year. But one of them screws it up. Can they put themselves back together? Or has James given up? One-shot/Songfic R


**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**Song is: Last Christmas by Taylor Swift**

_

* * *

I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,  
_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

**xxx**

Lily Evans was walking along the snowy path to the Herbology greenhouses with Severus Snape on a frosty Saturday morning. She smiled as she listened to the snow crunch under her boots with every step. Snow was her favorite part about winter. That, and all the fairytale romances that seemed happen. This year, her fifth at Hogwarts, Lily kind of hoped for her own.

She shouldn't have, because, lo and behold, came James Potter. He was blundering down the path behind Lily and Severus, pushing the glasses back up his nose and brushing the snow out of his disheveled hair. "Hey there, Evans!" he smirked and said loudly.

Lily rolled her eyes and Severus grunted. "Potter." she said, a bit too harshly.

"Don't you just love snow?" James said dreamily. Lily tried and failed to hold back a smile.

"Why yes I do, Potter." Lily said in the almost-same dreamy tone.

"Would you like to go on a date in the snow?"

Lily's eyes snapped to James, Severus' eyes snapped to Lily, and James stared carelessly ahead.

"No, she wouldn't." Serverus said quickly, putting his hand on Lily's shoulder, somewhat possessively. This annoyed Lily to no end.

"Sev," she struggled to keep her tone in check, "I believe I can decide for myself."

"Yeah, Snivelly–"

"Potter, you're not helping."

"Sorry..." He shrunk back.

"You don't really want to go on a date with that prick, do you?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Well, maybe I do..." Lily muttered, barely audible. However, James heard and immediately perked up.

"What was that, my Lily flower?" James drawled enthusiastically.

"I _said_, maybe I _do_ want to go on a date with you..." she muttered again.

"Really now?" James said in mock disbelief.

Lily gave, just to prove Severus wrong, who was more often than not pushing her buttons. "Fine. I'll go on a date with you."

"Really!" James attacked her with a hug. "Thank you Lilykinz!"

Lily smiled and awkwardly patted his back. "Hogsmeade this Friday," he instructed, "Dress warm. It _will_ snow."

**xxx**

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart,  
_

_A girl on a cover but you tore her apart._

**xxx**

Lily descended the stairs of the girls' dormitories the next Friday, only to be bombarded by James. "Lily flower!" he shouted, grabbing for her hand. "I thought I told you to dress warm."

She glanced down at her emerald green turtle neck, Gryffindor tie, and insulated jeans. She was dressed warm...! And she told him so. "Pot-James, I am dressed warm!"

"Sure, dearest," James rolled his eyes and waved his wand, "There, much better."

"Don't push it with the 'dearest' nonsense. One date, James, not marriage." Lily said. She glanced down once again, only to find herself in a green parka, her scarf neatly tucked in.

"Alright, my Lily flower." James grabbed her hand and led her out of Gryffindor tower. He led Lily down several, twisting and turning hallways until they finally came to a statue of a young knight.

"The Hogshead." James said to the statue. Lily looked back and forth between James and the knight curiously.

"Permission granted." the knight said eerily. Lily jumped a little as the knight leaped aside.

They walked through the passageway for about twenty minutes. By then, Lily was sweating horribly.

When they appeared in Honeyduke's cellar, nothing made sense. Then it clicked for Lily. "Secret passageway?" she questioned stupidly.

"Yeah." James smirked. He then led her by a sweaty hand upstairs. On their way out, they bought a box of chocolates and a box of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

They walked along for awhile, talking, sharing things Lily would've never even considered telling him before today. Suddenly, James stopped at the edge a field area. He dropped the bag of candy, and yanked Lily down into the snow. She shrieked in surprise as he attacked her with snow. Giggling, Lily realized that she was actually having fun. With James. Potter. Of all people.

After a few minutes of snow bombardments, James rolled over on his back, spread his limbs wide, and waved them back and forth. Lily propped herself up on her elbow, laughing at James and his snow "angel". Nothing, though, was an angel when it came to him.

Later, when they dried off, the two found themselves a snow covered table outside. James brushed snow off of the first seat and motioned for Lily to sit. Chivalry wasn't dead, he laughed in his head. He brushed the snow pile off of the table before sitting in his own chair. He popped open the beans first, laughing and having a good time with Lily as they sampled them.

When the time to go home neared, Lily decided she had a chocolate craving; only after having a particularly odd-flavored bean. She lifted the lid, grabbed a chocolate, and slowly bit half of it. She was only halfway through chewing it when she decided to turn the lid over, curious of what kind of chocolate it was, when a hand stopped her. Looking at the hand, then James, she raised her eyebrow.

James leaned in, his hand still on her wrist, and said quietly, "It's supposed to be a surprise."

Lily's eyes widened as James leaned in closer, his lips barely and inch away from hers. Absentmindedly, she closed the gap and kissed him. She felt James' free hand cup her face, the other still had a loose grip on her wrist. The half-eaten chocolate in her other hand fell to the ground as James slid his tongue in her mouth. _Wow,_ was all she thought.

**xxx**

_My god, I thought you were someone to rely on._

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

**xxx**

***Next Day***

Lily bounced down the stairs early the next morning. Early, as in, 5 o'clock in the morning. The commonroom was empty except for a fellow brown-haired fifth year. He was reading, and Lily recognized him to be Eric Cobble. He was Lily's Potions partner.

She sat next to him and cracked open her own book. Eric turned to her and said very awkwardly, "Lily, you have beautiful eyes."

Lily bit back saying, _I'm aware. _Since James had told her that last night before he bade her a goodbye. "Erm, thank you." she said, noticing how oddly close Eric was to her. Suddenly, Eric leaned in, tangled his hands in the hair at the nape of her neck, and kissed her harshly.

At horrible timing, James blundered down the stairs, not wanting to wait to see his "Lilykinz". Maybe he should have. He hit the last step and saw her kissing that stupid Cobble. He was a prick. "Lily?" he said, his voice coming out slow and thick, disappointed.

It seemed to him that Lily had to struggle to get Eric off of her. But it was probably just what he wished he was seeing. "James–" she choked out.

"Forget it." James held up his hand, "Obviously you just like toying with people." He ran his hand through his hair and took one long, sad look at Lily before turning and going back up stairs. Slower, this time.

**xxx**

_Now I know what a fool I've been._

_But if you kiss me now, I know you'll fool me again._

**xxx**

***Christmastime Next Year***

James Potter was trudging down the same path he remembered Lily walking down last year with Snape, the path she finally said yes to going out with him. He sighed very audibly and Sirius snapped. "That's it, Prongs. We're sneaking into the Slug Club party tonight and finding you some one to shag before you get old and crippled. Stop wasting your time on her, mate."

"I know, I know, mate," James ran his hand through his snowy hair, melting some of the flakes, "It's just... There's something about her. Y'know?"

"No... I don't."

"James!" a voice shouted from behind. James motioned to Sirius to just ignore her and keep walking. "HEY POTTER!" the voice shouted, louder. Finally, a small, gloved hand landed on his shoulder. Sirius kept walking for a few feet before stopping to turn around and look at the two.

"Yes, Evans?" James said through clenched teeth.

"Do-Do you have a date to Slughorn's party tonight?" Lily Evans stuttered out.

James set his jaw and stared into her emerald eyes. "Yes." he lied. Lily let her hand drop and watched as James walked away with Sirius.

**xxx**

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart._

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I had already written this story, like, a year ago, but decided I would rewrite it. Because the last one was crap. So yeah... here it is! Review if you like it, review if you don't... Review! :) ~LupinLuver888**


End file.
